The Redhead and the Young Wolf
by lolipopasha
Summary: Set after season 2 final. Jackson left and Lydia is alone once again. With Stiles and Allison away for the summer, will Lydia and Scott be able to help each other out ?
1. Chapter 1

AN : So this idea was stuck in my head, I needed to get it out. If you guys want me to go on, review ! I'm french, so sry for the mistakes.

* * *

Lydia Martin didn't know why she was in the woods, alone , in the middle of the night, but it was the only idea that came through her mind. She had trouble spleeping since Jackson left. It had been a whole week, and he didn't even bothered to call her. She layed in her bed, every night, and wondered if he was okay, if he had finally found his parents, if he would ever come back. All these questions were still unanswered and she felt like she was falling back to her crazy time once again.

Allison had left Beacon Hill for the summer, so did Stiles, and her mom was always working. She was alone, depressed and lost. Literally lost. These woods were bigger than she expected. But to be honest, she didn't really care. Why go back to an empty house, filled with memories of her former true love ?  
She sighed heavily and sat on the cold ground, using a tree to support her tired body. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds that surrended her. They weren't many, just the wind and a faint howl.

_"Wait...A howl ?!"_

She shot her eyes opened and looked at the moon. Of course it was full. Stupid her ! She might be sad and lonely, but she didn't have a death wish...

-What are you doing here ?

The familiar voice made her jump and her heart almost stopped in her chest. She tried to hide her relief at the sight of good old Scott McCall and tried to have a casual look on her face, like if it was completely normal for her to be in the woods all by herself on the night of a full moon.

-Isn't it obvious ? She said in her most bitchy tone.

She hoped he would drop it because she didn't have an answer that wouldn't make her look like a total nut jobs, but since nothing seemed to work her way lately, her classmate kept on going with his annoying interrogation.

-Not really, he said with his eyebrows frowned in confusion. Why are you here Lydia ?

She tried to think fast, to made up some plausible story, but she was too tired. She didn't even know why she came here in the first place.

-I'm lost, she said with a childish pout.

He smiled and extended his hand to her. Great, now he had to play the knight in shining armor and she was the damsell in detress. She hated to feel that way. So she pushed his hand away and got up by herself. At least this way she was able to keep some dignity.  
She heard another howl and, even if he tried his best to cover it by a light smile, Scott was scared. And when a werewolf is scared, you should too !

-I'll take you home, jump on my back.

She wanted to do some sarcastic comment about a dog giving a piggy back, but she just nodded and did as she was told.

She felt weirdly safe, with her arms around his neck and his own holding firmly her legs around his waist. He was running fast, and the fresh air was slapping her face. It felt good, and she relaxed completly, resting her head in the crock of his neck.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt cold silk sheets instead of strong warm body. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw Scott taking off her right shoe carefully. When he looked at her she closed her eyes quickly, faking to be asleep. When she felt his hand on her other ankle, she opened one eye and studied him quietly. He was kinda cute, taking care of her when he didn't have to. When her shoe was off she pretended to sleep again. She didn't hear anything and she wondered what he was doing. Was he looking at her ?! Creepy...Then she heard light footsteps and her bedroom door opening. Unfortunately for him, her door creaked a lot. She faked waking up and heard him mumble what looked like "shit". She tried not to laugh at the face he was making, but a little chuckle escaped her lips. He turned around and offered a sorry smile.

-I didn't wanted to wake you up...

-It's ok, she answered truthfully.

Because of him she got to sleep a little, and she coudln't be more grateful.

-So...

He scratched his eyebrow, obviously uncomfortable, and she thought he looked adorable. She could definitely see what Allison liked in him. He looked like a lost puppy, but he had this other side, very confident. She didn't which one she prefered.

-I'm...I'm gonna go. Good night Lydia.

As he turned to leave, she felt overwhelmed with a wave of panick.

-Wait ! She shouted.

He stopped and faced her again, a confused look on his juvenile features. She knew that she was supposed to say something, but she couln't find the right words. Why the hell did she wanted him to stay ? She just looked at him and he seemed to understand something that she couldn't even explain herself.

-You know what ? The alpha pack might be around, and I'd rather not run into them. Do you mind if I stay here tonight ?

She hid the smile that threatened to appear and just nodded while rolling her eyes, like she was the one making a favor here. And he was nice enough to play along. An akward silence followed. How were they supposed to do ? He couldn't sleep on the floor, she wasn't that much of a bitch. Or maybe she was. But tonight she needed to feel someone next to her and make he feel safe. So she made room for him on the bed and after the initial shocked look he gave her, he took off his shoes and jacket and walked quietly to her. She turned around, facing the opposite direction and waited for him to lie down. When she felt the heat radiating from his body (thanks werewolf genes) she was able to close her eyes and she relaxed, a happy sigh escaping her pouty lips.

-Thank you, she whispered.

-For what ?

She just smiled and let the sound of Scott's steady breath drifted her to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you guys think ? Should I write more ? Let me know !


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Thanks Charlotte, I can ship Lydia with everybody ! Always thought she would be adorable with Scott.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes and for the first time since a whole freaking week, she wasn't tired. The sun was shining through her window and she smiled happily. But when she finally noticed the arm around her, her tiny moment of bliss ended. She was afraid to turn around and face the intruder. But she had to, so when she slowly, and carefully turned her head to the body laying next to her, she screamed and fall out of her bed.

-What the hell ? Growled a very shirtless Scott

She got up quickly and pointed an accusating finger at him.

-What are you doing in MY bedroom ?!

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

-You asked me to stay, remember ?

Memories of last night flashed through her mind and she blushed at her own stupidity. Scott burried his head in her pillow while she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

-Well...yeah...but it doesn't explain why you're shirtless !

She knew she was being childish, but she needed something to justify her outburst. If she had to be completely honest, seeing him shirtless wasn't that bad. He had a great body.

-I was too hot, he mumbled, his head still in the pillow. You were glued to me all night long...

Her face turned red, with both embarassment and anger.

-What ?! She yelled. I don't "glue" people, especially you !

-Yes you do...

She screamed in frustration and ran to her bathroom, making sure that she slammed the door loud enough to keep him from going back to sleep. She took deep breath to calm herself and took a look at herself in the mirror. She let out a small gasp. She was a mess ! She hoped that Scott didn't really saw her like this.

_"Why do you care"_ She scolded herself

She washed her face quickly and took off her dirty dress and underwears. She needed a shower.

-Lydia, I...

The door opened and she froze. Scott was looking at her from head to to, his mouth ajar. She was paralized for about ten seconds and then she started screaming again, covering herself as much as she could.

-Get the fuck out !

But he didn't move, his eyes locked with her breast and for the third time this morning she blushed. She grabbed her shampoo and threw it angrily at him. He seemed to broke from his transe and turned red, leaving the bathroom in a hurry. She put a towel around her and followed him, ready to give him some piece of her mind.

-Damn it Scott, what is wrong with you ?! Have you ever heard of knocking ?! She yelled

He was searching frantically for his shirt and seemed to refuse to look at her. She shook her head in disbelief.

-Are you planning to make me die from embarrasment ?

This time he looked at her, with an unreadble expression on his face.

-Is it possible ? He asked.

She thought he was joking, but he was deadly serious. Damn, this boy was so naive !

-Of course not, you idiot !

-Oh...

His gaze lowered a little, and she knew he was looking at her boobs. She should be mad, but she just burst out laughing. This was so ridiculous ! Scott found her eyes again and smiled goofily. He scratched his head nervously and sat on the edge of her bed.

-This is the weirdest morning ever, he chuckled.

-Yeah...

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. She broke it first, because she really needed a shower.

-I'm gonna go...

-Sure, he cut. Sure, sure...I have to go home anyway.

They smiled at each other and she returned to the bathroom, locking it behind her this time, just in case Scott felt like humiliating her again. Still, he was very cute for a naive and clumsy werewolf.

* * *

Lydia was bored to death. Usually, shopping was her favorite thing in the world. But today it wasn't working. Two days had passed since she saw Scott, and it had been two nights without getting any sleep at all. She didn't knew why she had slept like a baby with him, but she surely had to find a better way. Maybe Doctor Sanders would agree to give her some sleeping pills ?

She was so deep in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, hard. A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the floor.

_"Of course it's him ! Who else could it be ?!"_

She quickly took herself out of his iron grip and straightened her dress.

-Thanks, she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

-Hi ! Lydia, right ?

She looked at the woman next to him. She remembered her from the hospital, she had been taking care of her more than necessary, since her parents came days after the "accident".

-Hi Miss Mc Call, she greeted with a small smile.

-Please, call me Melissa !

She nodded, her polite smile still plastered on her face. She looked quickly at Scott who was...blushing ?

-So, you're stuck here for the summer too ? Melissa asked.

_"Great, now here comes the small talk."_

-Yeah, my mom work all the time, and my dad...well, he's busy too so...

-Poor child. Scott is also feeling lonely these days with Stiles away. Somtimes I wonder if these two are dating !

Scoot looked horrified and Lydia laughed genuinely. She was funny, for a mom !

-Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come over to dinner tonight ? I'm making my famous lasagnas.

Her laugh died in her throat. Dinner at the McCall's house ? Hell, it sounded worst that what she had planned : chinese and the notebook.

-I...

-I won't take no for an answer, smiled Melissa.

She looked so happy that Lydia couldn't help the words that escaped her mouth.

-Sure, would be great.

She slapped herself mentally. Why did she got herelf into ?

-Great ! See you tonight then !

With that she left with Scott, leaving a desperate Lydia behind.

* * *

Coming next, dinner night ! Reviews are more than appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm back on track with tons of ideas for next chapters ! Reviews make me want to do more, your words mean a lot !

* * *

Lydia was shifting her weight from one leg to the other, biting her red nails nervously while looking at the front door. Should she knock or just walk back to her car and go home ? How come she was standing on Scott McCall's doorstep, on a saturday night, HER, Lydia freaking Martin ? Well, she knew the answer. She was now the town's nutjob, a total freak and, dare she say it, a loser.  
Resigned, she sighed and knocked shyly on the white painted wooden door. Few seconds later, Melissa welcomed her with a bright smile.

-Come in sweetie !

She smiled back and did as she was told. She had been here before, once. And it ended pretty badly. But right now she felt safe in the small house filled with the smell of lasagnas and the warm smile of Ms McCall.

-Oh, I have something for you, she said while giving the older woman a bottle of french red wine.

-You shouldn't have, she answered while taking it. But thank you Lydia, this is very sweet of you.

-It's the least I can do, she smiled.

She felt a little awkward as a silence fell between them. Where the hell was Scott ?

-He's trying to figure out what to wear, whispered Melissa, like if she had read her mind. I think you make him nervous. He can be such a girl sometimes !

They laughed together and Lydia started to relax.

-Make yourself at home, I have to go finish the dinner.

-Do you need help ?

-No, but my son may. Sadly, he didn't inherit my fabulous sense of style !

She watched with a genuine smile as the woman disapeared in the kitchen. She was such a fun mom, unlike her own.

She made her way to Scott's bedroom, ignoring the memories that threatened to flash through her mind. She didn't wanted to think about Jackson and their desperate last kiss. No. He didn"t deserve this. As she was about to knock, Scott opened the door.

-Hey, he smiled.

He must have heard her coming up the stairs. Sometimes she wished that she acually turned into a werewolf, it would be so useful to have all these abilities !

-Well, are you going to let me in ?

-Oh, yeah, of course.

He made space for her to enter his bedroom, but their bodies brushed anyway as she made her way in. She didn't know why, but she shivered.  
She then eyed him from head to toe, and smirked when she noticed his outfit. He was wearing a very nice black shirt and dark jeans. It actually looked really good on him.

-You didn't have to dress well for me you know, it's not like it's a date or anything, she chuckled.

-Well, you did, he answered while pointing an accusating finger at her.

She was wearing a black dress with a plunging neckline, but just the right amount, and red high heels to match her nail polish and lipstick.

-Oh this ? It's just old stuff, she lied.

Truth be told, she had spent two hours at the mall to find the perfect outfit. She didn't know why she was so nervous, or why she felt the need to buy a new dress when she had tons in her closet.

-Really ? He challenged while crossing his arms on his chest.

-Yes, she answered more coldly than she wanted to.

-Then why is there still a pricetag on your dress ?

She widened her eyes in horror and started to search for it, her cheeks already reddening. When she found nothing, she heard Scott laughing like a five years old boy.

-I just wanted to prove what I knew was true, he said with a big grin on his boyish face.

-Fine. You win, she growled.

She felt like an idiot now. She wished the earth would open under her designer shoes and swallow her, rescuing her from this humiliation. But then again, it was Scott McCall, the nicest boy on earth. So she wasn't surprised that what he said next made her feel better.

-You look beautiful in that dress.

She couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

-With, or without, he laughed.

She gasped, mouth ajar. How could he joke about seeing her naked already ?

-Too soon ?

-Way too soon, she whispered bitterly.

-Sorry, he just shrugged. It's not that big of a deal you know.

She felt her blood boil in anger and her hands clenched into fist. Not that big of a deal ?! He had seen her naked for god sake ! Even if she was pretty confident with her body, it didn't mean that it was okay for everybody to see her nude !  
Scott looked kinda scared for a few seconds, even more when her furious pout turned into a devilish grin.

-You're right, it's not that big of a deal.

She started to walk over him, and he took several steps back until his back hit the closed door. He looked like a dear ready to be devoured by a lion. She was definitely a lion.

-Lydia, he started, visibly uncomfortable.

-So you wouldn't mind if I see you naked, righ ? She cut

She had a triumphant 100 watts on her perfect face, happy to be the one who had the power over the other.

A knock on his door saved him for Lydia's evil plans, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. She went to sit on his bed and watched as he opened the door, revealing a worried Melissa.

-Kids, I'm so sorry but I have to go. There was a train accident so there's a lot of work at the ER. I'll probably work all night, so don't wait up for me.

She kissed quickly Scott on the cheek, waved to Lydia and half-walked, half-ran downstairs.

-Mom ! Scott yelled

But she was already gone. Which left him alone with the devil in Prada. He smiled awkwardly before running down the stairs, but she was already on his heels.

-You want lasagnas ? And maybe we could watch a movie...or two ? He asked without looking at her.

She laughed at his attempt to keep both her mind and mouth busy. She locked up in a corner of her brain images of another way to keep them busy and decided to drop it for now. She made her point, now she was sure that he wasn't going to tease her anytime soon.

-Sounds good, she said as she let her body fall gracefully on his couch.

-Sure ? He asked, skeptically

-Yep, she answered, popping the "p".

-Cool, I'll get the food, you can choose the movie.

He was grateful, she could tell. Not a single man on earth would let a woman choose a movie without putting up a fight ! She reached for the remote and searched a movie with the VOD service. She considered picking the worst one just to annoy him, but she wouldn't mind a good movie with a good meal and, dare she say it, good company.  
So she made her choice and waited for him patiently. He came back with two plates of lasagnas and put them on the coffee table.

-So, what is it gonna be ? He asked, fear in his voice.

-Fight Club, she answered while starting the movie and picking up her plate.

-Fight Club ?! But...

-Don't you like it ? She cut

He scratched his head nervously, searching for the trick. But there wasn't any this time.

-I do, but what about you ?

-I know what you think. And let me tell you one thing : a movie with Edward Norton and Brad Pitt, half naked and fighting the whole time, trust me, it's a chick movie !

He seemed to think about it then shrugged, visibly happy to watch it. She tasted the lasagnas and moaned deeply. It was so damn good ! She didn't noticed Scott shifting uncomfortably, putting a cushion over his laps. She didn't noticed him eyeing her from the corner of his eyes everytime she put the fork in her mouth. She didn't noticed him smile everytime she mouthed silently the replies of Tyler Durden. Because if she did, she would have locked out the previous images that had threatened to mess up with her head. And it wouldn't be good...or would it ?


	4. Chapter 4

Your reviews were awesome guys, thanks so much ! It's really cool to see how Scydia shipper there's out there ! Hope you'll all like this chapter.

* * *

Scott didn't hear from Lydia since she came by for dinner a week ago. He had to admit that he kind of missed her company. He had spent such a great evening with her ! She had remembered him how it was to be a normal teenager and it had felt surprisingly and incredibly good. They had watched two movies, Fight Club and Freedom Writers. She had tried to hide her silent tears during the whole movie, using her red curls as a veil, but he noticed them anyway, though he was enough of a gentleman to not make fun or tease her about it. They had talked a lot after that, about everything and nothing, losing track of time and she had ended up sleeping over. At first, she had took the guest room, but he had heard her tossing and turning in her bed before sighing heavily and tiptoeing her way to his bedroom. He had already lifted the cover up for her and she had happily joined him, resting her head on his chest. They had woke up in the same position, but this time there had been no awkwardness. She had left after breakfast and promised to call him.

He checked his cell phone for about the hundred time that day and he heard his mother chuckling.

-She really gets under your skin, doesn't she ?

-Mom, Allison and I are over. I'm not even sure if she'll ever come back...

She looked at him like he was stupid and shook her head, smiling.

-I wasn't talking about Allison.

She kissed his forehead lovingly before she left the room, leaving him with a big frown on his face. Who had she been talking about then ?  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he spilled his soda over the kitchen table. She was actually thinking that he liked Lydia more than a friend ?! Where the hell did she get this crazy idea ?! His brain was working at light speed, trying to find the reason that could have led her to this conclusion, and suddenly all colours left his face. What if Lydia thought that he liked her too ? Maybe that was the reason she didn't call him back. Damn women and their twisted minds !

-Mom, can I borrow your car ? He yelled, grabbing the keys from her purse and leaving the house without waiting for the answer.

He needed to talk to Lydia, to make sure everything was clear between them. She was Allison's best friend, and if by any chance she had keep contact with her, he didn't wanted the redhead to ruin his very last chance at getting her back. Yet, while starting the engine, he felt something weird in the pit of his stomach. Was it really what bothered him the most ?

* * *

Scott entered her backyard, his heart pounding in his chest. He came to her house in such a hurry that he didn't even thought about what he was going to say to her...  
He spotted the redhead, laying on a deckchair, wearing only a red bickini. All of a sudden, he found it really hard to breath. His hands started to moisten and he looked away, because his jeans were suddenly too tight for him. Hell, who could blame him ? He was a teenage boy after all...  
He walked away, feeling really stupid for being here in the first place, but her voice stopped him in his track.

-Scott ?

-Shit, he cursed under his breath

He turned around and tried his best not to look at her incredibly perfect body. He waved awkwardly at her before shoving his hands in his pockets.

-What are you doing here ? She asked, raising an eyebrow

-I...hum...I wanted to talk to you about something...

She put on a silk bathrobe (and he silently thanked her for that) before gesturing for him to follow her inside.

-Do you want something to drink ? She said, opening the fridge

-Hum...whatever you have is fine, he answered, sitting on a bar stool

She sat in front of him and put two beers on the kitchen's bar. She opened her own and smiled at his shocked face.

-What ? It's 6pm, it's not like I'm drinking in the morning.

He shrugged and opened his. After all, a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt.

-So, what did you wanted to talk about ?

She took huge gulps from her beer and he found it hard to focus on anything else. It was like she was in slow motion, like in those stupid commercials...Her full lips were wrapped around the bottle, almost erotically, and he couldn't help wondering how they would feel around his...

-Earth to Scott !

-Uh ? What ?

She laughed as his cheeks turned a bright red and he scratched his neck nervously, avoiding her eyes.

-I...I want things to be clear between us. I mean, we're friends right ?

-Yeah, I guess, she chuckled, obviously amused by his strange behavior.

-Yeah, friends. Good friends...just friends.

He finally looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She seemed confused, her lips pursed and eyebrows frowned.

-Do you think I have a crush on you or something ?

-No ! Hell no ! It's just...it's just something that my mom said and...I just wanted to be sure that everything was...you know...

-Cool ? She helped.

He nodded and she laughed once again. She bend over the bar and patted his head like he was her dog.

-Don't worry Scotty, we're fine. We're friends, nothing more.

-That's great, he smiled.

She shook her head with an amused smile on her glossy lips.

-So, friend, since you're here, wanna order a pizza and watch a movie ?

-Definitely ! He sighed, relieved

He watched her stand from her sit and walk across the room to reach the phone. And that's when he started to notice every little details about her. How her hips swayed gracefully when she walked, how her long red curls waved along her back and stopped just abover her ass, how her smile was bright and warm when she looked at him, how her naturally hoarse voice sounded incredibly sexy, even when she was talking about pizza topping. And right now, he didn't know if he was happy with just being friend with Lydia Martin.

* * *

So, what do you think about it ? Next chapter will be set on the same night. Our two cuties will share some adorable moments !


End file.
